Day 3 - Christmas Tree
by teddyshoney
Summary: Blaine got a little inspired by Kurt's Hallmark movie synopsis, and Kurt got a little inspired by Blaine's inspiration. This story follows Hallmark Christmas Movies, day one of the Glee Potluck Big Bang December Drabble Challenge.


"So," Blaine asked his husband a few days after their Hallmark movie rendezvous, "how do you feel about role play?"

Kurt, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea and studying, snorted, spitting his drink out. "What?" he asked, eyes wide.

"How do you feel about role play?" Blaine repeated. He smiled mischievously.

"Um..." Kurt wasn't sure how to respond to that. They'd talked about it in the past. They both had fantasies they wanted to try out. But, they weren't having sex that day. At least not that Kurt knew of. If they did, it would be completely unscheduled since he had so much homework to do, and they were going to pick out a Christmas tree later. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking," Blaine said, getting up from his spot on the couch and seductively moving toward the couch, "about our Hallmark movie that you made up."

"Uh huh," Kurt said, not sure where this was going.

"So, how would you feel about reenacting that date at the Christmas tree stand? Tonight."

Kurt scoffed. "There wasn't much to that date. All I said was that they go to pick out a tree and then kiss under the mistletoe."

"Exactly. The stage directions are open ended. We can make our characters whoever we want them to be."

"Soooo, you want me to pretend like we don't know each other very well, so we can kiss under some mistletoe?" Kurt was skeptical.

"Mhm," Blaine replied. "If that's how you want to play your character."

"What if I want to just be me?" Kurt asked.

"You play along with me," Blaine whispered, moving so he was right in Kurt's ear, "tonight, when we get home, I'll show you how I was going to use that mistletoe the other day."

"Weren't you just going to-"

Blaine shook his head, cutting him off. "Nope," he replied, popping the "P" on the end of the word.

Kurt shivered, feeling all of his blood rushing to the wrong head. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Blaine did a little happy dance before taking a running leap at the couch, diving into his perfect relaxation pose. "How much more studying do you have to do?"

"I don't think I can concentrate anymore."

"Great! I'll get our coats."

A few minutes later, the boys were walking hand in hand down the New York city sidewalk toward the Christmas tree lot. Thankfully, there was one not too far away. They were confident that, between the two of them, they'd be able to carry the tree back home. As they approached the lot, Blaine stuck his hand out, stopping his husband. "Okay. So, I'm going to go and stand at the entrance. Then, you come up, and we'll hug like we haven't seen each other in a long time. Okay?"

"Couldn't you just pick me up for our date so we can arrive at the same time?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure that he really wanted to do this. He wasn't great at pretending in public. He did his best acting on the stage, and when he had decided to go into design in college, he'd left acting in the dust.

"It'll be more fun this way," Blaine whined, pooching out his bottom lip. "Please? For me?"

"Fine," Kurt agreed with a sigh. "But, only because you cheated. You know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes."

"Thanks!" Blaine gave his husband a quick peck on the lips. "See you in a few minutes." He winked before dashing off to the tree lot entrance.

Kurt shook his head, watching Blaine traipse across the parking lot and stand next to one of the posts, a few feet from the sprig of mistletoe over the archway. Kurt gave him a moment to get settled, then made his way over. "Blaine!" he called when he was still a little way off. "Hi!" He gave him a tiny wave.

"Kurt," Blaine said, coming to meet him. They embraced for a moment in a slightly awkward hug. "It's nice to see you again."

Kurt gave him a smile, not knowing what to say. It was hard being this character.

"What kind of tree are you looking for?" Blaine asked, turning back toward the lot without taking Kurt's hand.

"Something small, I guess," Kurt shrugged. "I'm not really sure." He tried to think back on the story he'd composed in his head. "My, uh, my mom's not doing very well, so I'm not really in the Christmas spirit this year." Not. True. Kurt Hummel was always in the Christmas spirit. Every year. In November.

Blaine winked at him. "Well, hopefully walking through the tree lot with me can fix that a little." He winked. "Christmas trees are magical after all."

"Really?" Kurt asked, deciding it might be just as easy to go with his gut on this one. It wasn't like they'd taken on new names, after all.

"Really," Blaine agreed, nodding toward the trees. "I'll show you." He led them into the wooden corral where trees of all shapes and sizes were propped against the walls or held up in little stands. The sky was starting to get dark, and, as if on cue, several strands of Christmas lights that hung over the tree lot sprang to life, casting little sparkles of light all over the trees. "See? What did I tell you? Magic." He gave Kurt one of his best smiles, the kind that had dazzled him from the beginning.

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh. "I guess you're right," he agreed. "Christmas trees are magical."

The boys walked among the trees, not really looking at them. Instead, they made pretend small talk about anything and everything. The more they did this, the more Kurt felt at ease. Most things with his husband were easy, and role playing a Hallmark movie was no exception. Finally, when they were nearing the entrance again, Blaine stopped and turned to face Kurt. "Did you see a tree you liked?" he asked.

"Um," Kurt replied, "I guess I forgot to look."

"You said something shorter, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's look over here." Blaine pointed to a row of trees that were about his height. He walked down the row, looking at each one for a few seconds before moving to the next. "No. No. No. No," he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, "Yes!" he exclaimed, pointing to a tree. "This is it. What do you think?"

Kurt knew what his line was supposed to be. Without even looking, he said, "It's perfect. That's the one."

As if he somehow knew what game they were playing, one of the men that worked at the tree lot approached one. "Find one you like?" he asked.

"This one," Blaine said, touching the tree.

"That one's pretty. Come up front and we'll get it netted up for ya."

"Come on," Blaine said, nodding toward the entrance. "Let's wait for them out here."

Kurt felt his heart rate pick up as he followed Blaine toward the entrance. This was it, the whole reason he'd agreed to this in the first place.

Blaine knew the scene by heart. "Oh," he said, stopping under the entrance instead of following the man out. He pointed up. "I didn't notice that when we came in."

"Is that...mistletoe?" Kurt asked, stepping out just enough to see.

"It is. And you know what that means."

Before Kurt had a chance to reply, he felt Blaine's cold fingers against his flushed face, his head being tilted to the side as his husband pressed soft, warm lips against his own, pressing a gentle but sweet kiss against them. When he pulled away a moment later, Kurt had nothing but eyes for his husband. "That was..." he whispered, unable to speak.

Blaine smiled softly at him and wrapped an arm around him. "Good job," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "The scene's over now."

Kurt had never been happier to hear that. All the blood was rushing south again, and he wanted nothing more than to get home and see what Blaine had planned for that mistletoe. He would, of course, have to admit that Blaine had been right about how sexy that scene would be. But, Kurt was willing to swallow his pride if it meant being treated to some mind-blowing sex.

As soon as they got the tree into their living room, Kurt turned to his husband. "You were right," he said, surging forward to pull Blaine into a heated kiss. "You were right. Role playing was such a turn on, and I want you. Now."

"One merry mistletoe makeout session coming your way," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and heading down the hallway.

"There better be more than a makeout session," Kurt warned. "You said you were going to do more with that stuff than just kissing."

"And I am," Blaine promised, turning around as he opened the door. "We'll get to the mistletoe merry-making. But first, the mistletoe makeout." He shook the sprig above the his head, and Kurt lunged at him, pulling his lips into another aggressive kiss. "Merry Christmas," Blaine breathed into Kurt's mouth.

"Merry Christmas indeed."


End file.
